The Snow Angel
by Winged Terror
Summary: I don't want to give any of it away. Please R/R


Disclaimer: I don't own GW.  
  
A/N: This fic is AU, and dedicated to my sister for her Birthday.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Snow Angel  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The air outside was cold, so cold his warm breath could be seen as he deeply inhaled and exhaled. Pulling his jacket tighter against his body, stuffing his frozen hands in his pockets, he looked up at the sky. It was dark, way to dark for this time of day. Clouds all shades of gray moved in fast over the city threatening to shower the earth with its moisture. Suddenly dreading his choice in coming out today, he quickly made his way to his apartment cursing under his breath. Dragging himself back to his home, staring at the ground beneath him with great passion, he felt little drops fall on his face. With wide cobalt eyes, he looked up and saw the first snowfall of the year. The Flakes of the white stuff began to fall and shower the area in endless waves of beauty. Trees, houses, cars, everything was beginning to shimmer a bright white from the endless flakes that fell.   
  
'This happens each year, each time is the same torturing me, reminding me of days long ago. I use to love the snow, and cold, it was apart of me. Now look at me. All alone, with no place to go. Was what I did all that bad to have this happen over and over again non-stop? Why must I suffer the ways of this world for so long? It's been over a millennia since it happened, they should have forgiven me by now.' The boy rubbed his hands together, blowing on them to warm them up, shoving them back in his pockets when he was done.  
  
Seeing that the flakes were no where near done their dirty work, he promptly made his way home. Managing to make it all the way without getting frostbitten, he slowly opened his front door. Heero stepped into his lonely, dark apartment, in earnest. With one flick of his wrist the whole place lit up and a fire started. Smiling to himself, he removed his soaked coat, and hung it up to dry. Once he was rid of his soaked clothing, and shoes he made his way to the couch to relax.   
  
Heero stared at the fire for a long time, watching the flames move about without a care in the world. He used to have that; free to go where he pleased only worrying about what was important, himself. He laid back on the couch, grabbing a blanket and pulled it over his cold body. The blanket was warm, comforting, and so soft. 'No one's cared for me before why should I care about them.' He stifled out as he yawned. Rubbing his eyes, and scratching his stomach, he closed his heavy eyes. Falling fast asleep, he could forget all his troubles and finally be free again. It never lasted as long as he wished but every little bit helped. No matter how hard he tried, the memories would never leave him, he wasn't sure he wanted them to but after so long they were just unnecessary. He could never forget what he did, no matter what. It was a part of him, even if he tried to get rid of it he would be getting rid of a part of himself too, and he's already lost too much for that to happen.  
  
Snow continued to fall from the heavens for hours. It finally began to lighten up when the whole ground was covered in inches upon inches of the flakes. While still in deep slumber, children all around began to spring from the homes. Each had a face of pure excitement. Most of them were either sledding, building snowmen, having snowball fights, or making snow angels. Laughter could be heard miles away as the happy children played. Most of the parents watched their kids, and drank hot chocolate in their doorways. Occasionally, one or more of the kids would slip and hurt themselves on the ice-covered sidewalks. But throughout the day, everything seemed to be going quite pleasantly so far.  
  
Heero woke from his nap, rejuvenated. He really did love this weather, ever since he was real young. Daring to get up, Heero frowned as he saw the fire out and his apartment. It was freezing, because the damn heat didn't work properly. With one harsh gaze at the fireplace it quickly lit without hesitation. Sitting up he wrapped the blanket around his slender shoulders and yawned. Finally, feeling the place heat up he dared to step on the cold floor. He nearly jumped from the temperature, but quickly adjusted to it. Heero went into the kitchen, made a cup of coffee and sat in front of the window. Peering out he saw all the happy children, bringing a smile to his face. 'They look so happy.' He thought. Not sure as to why he was doing this he quickly drank the rest of the hot liquid, dropped the blanket on the floor and put his shoes and coat on. Closing the door and locking it he headed outside.   
  
It truly was a beautiful sight. Everything was white, even the kids. Heero giggled a little at that. Tightening his coat, he walked about enjoying the scenery. 'It's like all the years before but it feels somewhat different this time.' He couldn't explain it; it was like a part of him was finally coming back, like the higher powers were finally forgiving him. He almost jumped up and down as he felt the warmth in his heart once again. But at the last moment he contained himself. Making his way down the street, wind blowing threw his messy hair, it felt right. It was no longer cold it was perfect.   
  
Stopping once, looking around to see if anyone was around, he knelt down and touched the ground. Seeing the place deserted he concentrated. A bright blue light came from his fingertips, and all the snow there formed into a perfect rose. Petals, and stem where made of ice with a slight red and green tinge to them. Heero nearly burst into tears. 'It's back, they've forgiven me. I can't believe it. I'm almost whole again.' He thought picking up the ice rose and continued to walk.  
  
Heero didn't know how long he walked, but he didn't really care. He felt so good, he never wanted it to end. Walking and looking at the pedestrians and stores as he went by he noticed a familiar braid. Giving it a second glance, to make sure he wasn't seeing things, he saw it again. Making his way to the chestnut braid, a grin played across his face.   
  
"Duo." He said softly tapping on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Heero?" Duo turned around hearing a familiar voice and nearly face-vaulted.  
  
"Hello Duo, it's been awhile." Heero grinned at the stunned boy.  
  
"Sure has, I've lost count. What are you doing here? I thought you were on L1." He asked staring at the boy in front of him  
  
"I was there but now I live here."  
  
"Oh that's great, now we can keep in touch better I just live a few blocks away from here. Wanna come Christmas shopping with me, I need to get Hilde a gift yet."  
  
"I guess, but what's Christmas?" Heero asked him, eyes begging for answers.  
  
"You don't know what Christmas is, damn where have you been." Duo just laughed a bit, putting gloves on.  
  
Heero could only nod. He didn't care about human customs let alone holidays. For all his years here he never really participated in any. No one ever asked him to until now. A little smile tugged at his lips at the thought of actually being wanted again.  
  
"Walk with me and I'll try and explain it" He looked at his old buddy.   
  
"What's that Heero?" He said pointing to the rose in his hands.  
  
"It's an ice rose, you can have it." He handed it to Duo  
  
"It's beautiful, and so unusual. I've never seen anything this detailed in ice before, where did you get it?" Duo looked at the rose with intrigue  
  
"Um.." Heero was starting to panic. He couldn't tell him he made it could he?  
  
"Tell me once we get in the store, it's freezing out here, come on." Duo grabbed Heero's arm and headed towards a jewelry store.  
  
Once inside the store the heat enveloped them on entrance. It was stuffy, and refreshing all in one. Heero really didn't care anymore since he was back to his almost normal self so temperature changes barely affected him. Only heat in high temperatures would affect him and for that to happen he would have to be on the sun. And they weren't close enough for that to happen. Duo walked around the shop looking for a gift for Hilde. Violet eyes widened, as he seemed to find the perfect object.  
  
"Hey Heero look at this." Waving his friend over.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look" he pointed to the object in question. "Do you think Hilde will like that for Christmas."  
  
"I don't know, I don't even know what Christmas is and your asking me if she'll like it. I'm sorry, but it is a pretty bracelet." Little tears made their way down his pink cheeks, he was ashamed he didn't know, but how could he help not understanding.  
  
Duo just stared at him again. He thought he saw tears come from Heero and dismissed it quickly. 'The perfect soldier doesn't cry, but it has been a few years maybe he has changed.' His eyes softened and took hold of Heero's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry, I completely forgot to tell you about it. Well to make things short, it a holiday we celebrate with ones family and friends and the birth of God." Heero's eyes widened when he heard that. " There's presents, food, games, lots of good things. A tree decorated, Christmas lights hung up, you've seen them haven't you?'  
  
"Yes, but why go to all this trouble?"  
  
Duo shook his head.  
  
"It's not trouble it's to show how much we all care for one another. It's suppose to bring us all closer together."  
  
Heero was beginning to understand finally after Duo explained it three times. 'Did he know that they where celebrating his birth down here. He must have. Is that why, I was sent here to make this world white for the party, but why? I don't get it, why was I punished for doing my job and making it shimmering. I only made a small mistake how was I supposed to know it wasn't suppose to be freezing year round. He never said anything he just said make the snowfall. No wonder he banished me, I'm such an idiot. But if he would of only told me…'  
  
"You who Heero are you ok?"   
  
"Yeah sorry, she'll love the bracelet." Giving Duo a small smile while inside he was still cursing himself for only now figuring it out.  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back. I'm going to buy it, wait here ok?" Duo wondered off to get a sales clerk.  
  
"Wait Duo, you forgot your rose." He said softly picking up his rose.  
  
Gently touching it again, he made it perfect again for it was melting in the heat. He glanced up and saw Duo rushing over with a bag in his hand.  
  
"Ok, let's go"  
  
"Go where? Here you forgot this, Merry Christmas." He handed the rose back to him smiling.  
  
"I can't believe I almost forgot about it, thanks.." Duo looked upset for a moment. "Shit Heero what would you like for Christmas? It's nice to give as well as receive so I shall have to give you a present." Eyes glowed with pleasure  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What is the one thing you want most of all and I'll try and deliver?" Duo sighed  
  
"I want to go home, but you've already helped with that part. You've managed to make me understand what I did wrong. Now I can go back."  
  
"Huh, what are you talking about?"   
  
"Another time."  
  
"Ok, let's go have lunch. One more thing Heero, I'm having a party on Christmas please come. It won't be the same without you there."  
  
"I'll come." Heero was truly happy for the first time in a long time. Everything seemed to make more sense on why he was here. It only took him over a millennia, but that didn't matter anymore. Duo cared about him and he cared about Duo. He could feel his wings returning and his full power again. He was ecstatic.  
  
They talked for hours while eating, catching up on old times. Reluctantly they both parted and headed home. Duo was happy he found Heero again 'Shit I forgot to get the name of the person who made this rose, it would be the perfect ice sculpture for the party' He sighed again and went home. Hilde was there so he hid the bracelet, until Christmas day.  
  
Heero at home was willing himself to revert back into angel form. It has been awhile and he wasn't quite sure he could do it. After contemplating for an hour he felt himself change. Wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, and a blue aura surrounded him. His wings were a pale blue, mixed with white. A white toga covered his body, with gold ankle and wrist bracelets. Bare footed and lots of pinkish skin showed in many places. Heero went to a mirror and stared at himself in the mirror. 'It's been so long since I've looked like this. I wonder how the others are? I still can't believe I can come home.'  
  
"Not quite yet Heero" a strange voice said  
  
"And why not, I now truly know what I did wrong. Why can't I come back?" Heero fluttered his wings.  
  
"Because you're not done there yet."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean. I've been here for so long already what could I possible need to do now."  
  
"You need to see Duo."  
  
"Oh, I forgot about his party." Heero said sadly and looked at the floor.  
  
"I know, I just want you to have fun for once, than you can come home."  
  
"I'm going to miss Duo, he's the only one who has ever cared for me here." A ghostly hand touched Heero's cheek.  
  
"I know, you'll miss him. I'll give you a Christmas present Heero."  
  
"Yes" Heero looked at the ghostly man, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Every year you may return to Earth as my Snow Angel again making it spectacular in white for only a few months though. We don't want what happened before to happen again do we."  
  
"No Sir, thank you."  
  
"I'm not done yet."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"No other angel has ever had your eye for beauty. Each year the winters became nothing more then terror for humanity but with you back people will begin to enjoy winter again. Since you show dedication and ability unmatched, on Christmas day you may walk around as a human. Once the day ends you must return. I know over the years you've learned to love this place and it's people even though you refuse to admit it. I know though."  
  
Heero only nodded in agreement.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"Yes, my child. But on certain occasions I may let you come down here and visit your friends if you behave."  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." He went over to the ghostly figure and hugged him.  
  
"Now go have fun at the party Heero and bring me back some cake. It's been awhile since I've had any."  
  
"Sure, anything. Oh wait Duo. What am I going to get him for a present."  
  
"You've already given each other your gifts my little snow angel. You may not know it but that boy cares a lot for you. He is your best friend, he would do anything to make you happy and since he's done that there is no need for gifts."  
  
"But I should.."  
  
"No buts just be happy and he will be happy, now go."  
  
"But?"  
  
"I said go, do you want me to take back your gift."  
  
"No sir, sorry sir, I'm going. I'll be back soon."  
  
"And be sure to have lots of fun Heero you deserve it."   
  
"Thanks, bye." Heero reverted back to human form and headed towards Duo's at a break neck speed. 'I hope your right' he grinned to himself.  
  
"You think he'll be ok, it has been awhile." Another angel asked the ghostly man.  
  
"He'll be fine, I trust him now more than ever. Have fun Snow Angel." The two figures disappeared into a bright flash of light.  
  
  
Heero finally reached Duo's house and rang the doorbell. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He was going home and could come back here each year. It was really hard to believe and it was still happening. Duo slowly opened the door peering out to see who it was.  
  
"Oye, Heero, come in come in it's freezing out." Duo grabbed his arm and pulled him in.  
  
"Hey Duo, thanks for inviting me, but I didn't bring you anything I'm sorry."  
  
"No prob, you just being here is a good enough gift for me. Come on I'll introduce you to Hilde again. She's probably forgotten about you. Though I don't know how she could.  
  
Heero and Duo walked over to where Hilde was and did their introductions. The party wasn't very big, only a few people mostly Duo's friends, but pleasant none the less. Lights gleamed all around the house. Christmas songs were on the stereo blasting away. The tree was decorated to the hilt; ornaments glistened when the tree's lights hit them, with many presents underneath it. Heero's heart warmed at the beauty of the place. The whole night went and gone before they knew it. Many of the other guests left, but Heero remained.  
  
"Hey Duo, can I have an extra piece of cake to go." Heero asked shyly  
  
"Uh, sure Heero, here you go." The angel took the plate.  
  
"Thanks" he said softly, he knew it was almost time for him to go. He was so happy here with Duo and Hilde he really didn't want to leave them for a whole year. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Something wrong?" Duo questioned.  
  
"Duo, can I talk to you privately it's important."  
  
"Sure let's go in the bedroom. Hilde's still cleaning up some so we should have some time."  
  
Heero followed Duo into the room. 'Can I tell him, I don't want him to worry about me. I'll always be with him; I owe him so much for helping me. I have to tell him, I just hope he won't take it badly.' Tears threatened to fall but he kept a little control.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"I have to tell you something…" He began. "I won't be able to see you again till next year Duo, I'm so sorry." The tears now fell freely; he looked at the floor waiting for the other to answer.  
  
"But why Heero? We've just found each other again. I don't understand."  
  
"Hold out your hand."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please"  
  
Duo held his hand out and Heero touches his palm. The blue light flows into his Duo's hand forming another perfect ice rose in it. Duo's eyes widened exponentially, he felt the ice but it wasn't cold it just gave him a tingling feeling. When Heero was done the rose was no longer ice but crystal. Removing his hand from the other cobalt eyes meet violet eyes.  
  
"How?'  
  
Giving a large sigh, Heero motioned for Duo to take a seat. He sat on the corner of the bed waiting for Heero's explanation.  
  
"It's hard to explain Duo, but I'll try. Please just listen. I know this is hard to believe but I'm a Snow Angel. Yes there are different types of Angels and my job was to make the world into a winter wonderland as you say it. I was banished from heaven a long time ago for not realizing that winter only comes once a season, and so I made it winter a whole year straight." He took a pause letting it sink in. "Needless to say they were a bit mad at me and sent me down here to stay until I learned what I did wrong. Not caring about living here, I never paid attention to the customs and just lived day to day in my apartment. That was until you came along. You showed me what I was missing Duo. You showed me love and compassion for others. You also showed me the real reason why winter comes to this place and in doing so I've been summoned to return home." He stopped to let Duo ask questions if he needed to. Heero couldn't look at him; he was to scared of his reaction.  
  
"Oh" was all Duo could manage to say. He never expected this to happen, never in a million years.  
  
"I'm sorry for lying to you. I just didn't know if I would ever get home, but you are my very best friend Duo never forget that. Of all the time I've been here no one has cared about me like you and for that I will never forget you."  
  
"Hm, so how old are you anyway." He grabbed his braid tugging on it slightly waiting for an answer.  
  
"That's kind of hard, I lost count over 12,345 years ago sorry I'm not sure. I'm old though."  
  
"What? You only look 17 how is that possible? His eyes never leaving the other.  
  
"I'm an Angel Duo, we don't age, though we may change our ages ourselves but that rarely happens. Just watch." Heero closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide again for like the hundredth time today. Where once stood Heero was now a Heero with pale blue wings and…  
  
"This is my Angel form, I'm sorry Duo but my time is almost up here."  
  
"NO, you can't leave me here. Don't go please." Duo got up and hugged angel Heero.  
  
"I have to, I'll be back next Christmas I promise." Hugging Duo back and smiling.  
  
"You promise"  
  
"I promise Duo, I'll never leave you. No matter what you think I will watch out for you, but I can only become human on Christmas now. So every Christmas we can be together."  
  
"Thank you for telling me. It's a bit weird but I accept you like this, just don't brake your promise." Tears fell on Heero's shirt making a dark spot on it.  
  
"I won't, you will have a great life with Hilde. I really have to go now. Please don't tell anyone Duo. I know you can accept me but the others might not."  
  
"I won't bye Heero I'll see you next year." He said wiping tears from his eyes with the back of his shirt.  
  
"Bye Duo, next year it is." Heero kissed Duo on the forehead. Giving him one last hug he moved away from Duo.  
  
Heero was engulfed in a bright light and then was gone. Duo just stood there for awhile and then a smile crossed his lips.   
  
"Next year Heero, be careful." He said and headed out of the room to help Hilde out.  
  
The Snow Angel never broke his promise. Each year he would visit his old friend. They carried on like nothing happened. Even though he wasn't there during the rest of the year Heero continued to watch him from a far. Never letting his violet eyed friend out of his sight. He watched as he lived, loved and even died. He wasn't sad when his friend finally died, he was just at peace and he never forgot ever. Each year, Heero would go to Duo's grave and spruce it up, making beautiful flowers bloom over his and Hilde's graves. Never forgetting and never un- appreciating what he did for him. Each year when their descendants visited their sites a crystal rose could be found on their graves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
